Rutherglen, Victoria
| elevation= 175 | maxtemp = 21.7 | mintemp = 7.3 | rainfall = 587.4 | stategov = Murray Valley | fedgov = Indi | dist1 = 276 | dir1 = NE | location1= Melbourne | dist2 = 45 | dir2 = W | location2= Wodonga | dist3 = 15 | dir3 = S | location3= Corowa (NSW) }} Rutherglen is a small town in north-eastern Victoria, Australia, near the Murray River border with New South Wales. The town was named after the Scottish town of Rutherglen which lies just outside Glasgow. At the 2006 census, Rutherglen had a population of 1,990. Features Rutherglen is located north of Wangaratta and west of Wodonga, just 10 kilometres from the Murray River at the border towns of Wahgunyah and Corowa. Originally a gold-mining town of the mid-19th century, Rutherglen Post Office opening on 1 November 1860, it has since developed into a major wine producing area, with 17 wineries all located within a short drive from the town centre,the best of which are highly regarded by wine critics (Halliday, Parker). The muscat and Topaque (née Tokay) wines are sometimes described as having no worldwide equal. The region produces a good port style of fortified wine. The largest winery in the region is the All Saints Winery, located just a short drive north-west outside of Wahgunyah. Established in 1864, it features landscaped gardens, ponds, a restaurant and wine tasting facilities. The Rutherglen Wine Experience Visitor Information Centre, located in the town centre on Main Street, offers displays of the town's rich history, how wines are made, and comprehensive tourist information. The main street of Rutherglen maintains its historical charm, with most of the shop fronts retaining the same look they had a century ago. Attractions within the town include Lake King which is surrounded by Apex Park and Rutherglen Park, as well as the historical wine bottle shaped water tower in Campbell Street. Wine Rutherglen is a wine producing area around the town of Rutherglen in the North Eastern region of Victoria and is particularly noted for its sweet fortified wines. Grapes and Wine Chardonnay, Cabernet Sauvignon, Carignan, Durif, Gewurtztraminer, Muscat, Semillon, Shiraz, (Muscadelle). Both Muscat, in particular "Brown Muscat", and Muscadelle (under the name "Topaque") are made into long-lived, sweet fortified wines, which are often bottled after an extended period of barrel aging. Wineries Winemakers of Rutherglen The Winemakers of Rutherglen formed into a membership based incorporated association in 1992. 18 wineries now make up the Winemakers of Rutherglen. * All Saints Estate * Anderson Winery * Bullers Winery Rutherglen * Campbells Winery * Chambers Rosewood Winery * Cofield Wines * Jones Winery & Vineyardhttp://www.joneswinery.com * Lake Moodemere Vineyards * Morris Wineshttp://www.morriswines.com.au/_agev.php * Mount Prior Vineyard * Pfeiffer Wines * Rutherglen Estateshttp://www.rutherglenestates.com.au * Scion Vineyard * St Leonards Vineyard * Stanton & Killeen Wines * Valhalla Wines * Warrabilla Wines Other Rutherglen wineries In recent years, Rutherglen has seen a number of smaller new wineries emerge varying in size and production. Some have opted to open a cellar door * Calico Town Wines * Lilliput Wines Sport The town in conjunction with nearby town Corowa has an Australian Rules football team (Corowa-Rutherglen) competing in the Ovens & Murray Football League. Another Australian rules football team, Rutherglen Football Club, play in the Tallangatta & District Football League. Golfers play at the course of the Rutherglen Golf Club on Murray Street. The current club professional is Paul Black. Festivals and events *'Rutherglen Regatta': second weekend of January *'Tastes of Rutherglen': second weekend of March - third weekend of March *'Winery Walkabout': Queen's Birthday long weekend of June *'Rutherglen Agricultural Show': third weekend of October *'Tour de Rutherlgen': first weekend of November *'Rutherglen Farmers Market': second weekend each month See also * Australian wine References *Heritage citation for the Victoria Hotel in the National Trust (Victoria) Register *Wine styles of Rutherglen by Australian wine critic, James Halliday *Rutherglen Tokay and Muscat by U.S. wine critic Robert M. Parker, Jr. *Wine styles of Rutherglen by Australian wine critic, James Halliday *Rutherglen Tokay and Muscat by U.S. wine critic Robert M. Parker, Jr. External links *http://www.rutherglenrotary.org Category:Towns in Victoria (Australia) Category:Wine regions of Victoria (Australia) Category:Mining towns in Victoria (Australia)